¡No te vayas! No sin las flores
by Blossom Lu
Summary: Kakashi comienza a meter dudas, una mentira pequeña no le haría daño a nadie ¿verdad? Sin embargo, en una borrachera Sasuke sí se toma las cosas muy al estilo Uchiha. En cuanto se ve acorralado sabe que tiene qué hacer todo lo posible para que Sakura no se vaya... no sin las flores y no sin estar con él. SasuSaku/OneShot.


¡No te vayas! No sin las flores…

One-shot

Disclaimmer: Los personajes no me pertenecen ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto sin embargo la historia sí es mía.

Spoilers: Ninguno en realidad, siéntete libre de leer

๑ ๑ ๑

Siempre fue tan discreto, que rara vez alguien fue testigo de alguna queja o siquiera un pensamiento.

Los años habían pasado y ya no eran unos niños de doce años ahora ya rozaban los veinte. La edad perfecta para los líos amorosos — o por lo menos así era — y no es que se tratara de una Ley General, más bien todos estaban en una relación sentimental. No malentiendan, en ocasiones la presión grupal _sí_ es bastante fuerte.

Sasuke escondía sus manos entre sus pantalones, la guerra ya había terminado y hasta cierto punto sus crímenes habían sido expiados. Claro, aunque algunos todavía lo juzgaban pero ese era un tema aparte, uno que le importaba en lo más mínimo. Lo que sí es que desde días atrás sentía esa terrible necesidad de hablar con alguien.

Sí, Sasuke Uchiha necesitaba hablar con alguien, de modo urgente.

No, no estaba enfermo ni mucho menos. Estaba lejos de estarlo, más bien su diagnóstico era simple, hasta un niño se daría cuenta solo que no viviría para contárselo a los demás ya que Sasuke se encargaría de fulminar a quien quiera que supiera sus sentimientos reales.

Para Kakashi no era ninguna novedad — y eso que era Hokage — ya que se percataba de todo lo que ocurría aun si se trataba de sus queridos alumnos.

Así que no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo cuando Sasuke llegó ahí, con ese aire de hombre que no necesitaba de nadie —una vil mentira, por supuesto — y tomó asiento como si estuviera en su casa.

— Buenos días, Sasuke — saludó Kakashi sonriendo detrás de su máscara — ¿qué te trae por aquí?

— Hmp — cruzó sus brazos y acomodó un mechón de cabello — tú sabes qué es lo que está pasando y es tu culpa — le reclamó.

— ¿Mi culpa? — retuvo las ganas de reír y burlarse un poco. Sasuke lejos de irritarlo le levantaba los ánimos, algo bastante raro viniendo de un aura bastante oscura como lo era el Uchiha.

Todo había comenzado dos meses atrás, Sasuke en aquel entonces recientemente había llegado de su viaje de redención. Las cosas no iban excelente sin embargo se le veía más relajado. Mas su relación con Sakura estaba igual de estancada, por un momento el resto del equipo siete —principalmente la pelirrosa — creyeron que aquel golpe en su frente significaba algo, era una revelación sin duda alguna. Pero en cuanto el Uchiha llegó a Konoha todas esas ideas se vinieron abajo. De hecho ya no había esperanza en ese amor perdido. Obvio muy en el fondo Sakura esperaba un milagro, una señal pequeña que le dijera que no todo estaba tan mal —como parecía — pero ese milagro no llegaba. Entonces pasaron los días y así las semanas.

Fue una reunión en la despedida de soltero de Naruto cuando todo cambió.

Las chicas estaban metidas en sus asuntos — ropa, maquillaje, vestidos — prestándole nula atención a lo que los chicos hicieran. Y es que, finalmente ¿qué podían hacer? Tsunade, por ejemplo, había organizado una pequeñísima fiesta en donde no podía faltar el sake. Sakura sospechó que ese no era más que un pretexto para tomar, ¿para qué negarlo?

Por otra parte, Kakashi tenía otro punto de vista —uno más aburrido — si Jiraiya hubiese estado vivo se habría animado por traer algunas chicas a la fiesta. Ustedes ya se imaginarán los motivos. Pero no, las cosas fueron de la siguiente manera: hubo botanas, anécdotas y al final Kiba fue quién organizó todo.

Sí, Kiba Inuzuka.

Shikamaru estuvo de acuerdo finalmente organizar ese tipo de eventos era demasiado problemático. Naruto estaba en exceso ocupado con los últimos preparativos, Shino no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo se organizaba una mini-despedida de soltero. Lee lo arruinaría todo con sus pancartas de "viva la llama de la juventud", Gai-sensei terminaría apoyándolo y al final quedaban Sasuke y Chouji. ¡Ni hablar! Chouji terminaría por acabarse toda la comida y Sasuke… bueno, es Sasuke, más que una reunión todo hubiera terminado por ser un funeral en toda la extensión de la palabra.

La despedida de soltero se llevó a cabo en la casa de Shikamaru — su madre estuvo encantada de recibirlos —en donde Kiba se encargó de llevar sake hasta morir. Optó por botanas ligeras y música ruidosa.

Kakashi ya estaba acostumbrado a beber sake, quizá era un mal hábito que había aprendido durante su "curso de inducción a Hokage" por parte de la mismísima Tsunade. Lo que sí es que para las tres de la madrugada, todo mundo estaba dormido.

" _Aburridos"_ pensó Kakashi para sí mientras se disponía a salir. Él no quería ser quién los levantara por la mañana. Sí, se sorprendió y mucho de que Gai — su eterno rival —se hubiese dormido. No lo culpaba, habían competido — como siempre —por quién consumía más alcohol. Se sobrentienden entonces los resultados.

Justo cuando iba a salir algo llamó su atención, su alumno no estaba. Y no se refería a Naruto sino a Sasuke. No se preocupó en lo absoluto, finalmente ya era un hombre y sabía lo que hacía. Tiempo atrás quizá sí se hubiera preocupado pero no ahora que ya sus demonios parecían de otro mundo.

Salió al Jardín de los Nara, un jardín bastante tranquilo, se podía respirar paz e incluso si hubiese querido se tumbaría en el pasto para dormir. Pero no lo hizo. Una corazonada suya le decía que su alumno divagaba por ahí.

No se equivocó. Sasuke estaba sentado en el tejado de la casa principal bebiendo una botella entera de sake. Kakashi alzó sus cejas, nunca lo había visto beber, esa sí que era una revelación.

El cielo estaba estrellado y más tranquilo. Quizá era un preludio a la vida que se avecinaba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó Sasuke.

Sí, Kakashi se sorprendió, subestimó demasiado a su ex-alumno al creer que estaría ebrio y con las defensas bajas.

— Decidí ver un poco el paisaje —mintió —abajo está muy tranquilo.

— Hmp — dio un sorbo y tomó más líquido — ¿y acá también está tranquilo?

— Se podría decir —alzó sus hombros al tiempo que se sentaba en el tejado — ¿Qué te tiene tan comunicativo?

— Hip — hipeó — nada.

— Ah, comprendo.

— Naruto se casa, ¿sabes?

— Ehm, sí. No es ninguna novedad.

—Lo sé, sólo quería comentarlo.

Kakashi quería carcajearse ahí mismo. Sasuke siempre era tan taciturno, era raro verlo de ese modo, juraría que eso nunca se repetiría. Después de todo no estaba en todos sus sentidos.

— Todos tienen pareja, ¿verdad? — preguntó con curiosidad Kakashi a una pregunta bastante obvia.

— Seep — su voz se distorsionaba más al igual que la necesidad por beber más de ese líquido — y yo sigo aquí.

— Bueno deberías estar feliz por Naruto se va a casar con una hermosa mujer.

—Hmp, supongo.

— ¿No estás feliz?

— ¿Me debería poner feliz por el _dobe?_ Ni hablar.

— Ah vamos, sé que son rivales pero no debes ser tan cruel con él. Son como hermanos, ¿no es así?

— No sé si me siento feliz, ¿sabes? Es desesperante, aunque sí, de cierto modo siento tranquilidad.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —esta vez juró que al pelinegro se le estaba soltando la lengua de más, quién sabe, quizá sacaría provecho de eso.

— Porque el _dobe_ amaba o quería a Sakura, una cosa así. No tiene sentido pero es mejor quitarse piedras del camino.

— ¿Piedras del camino?

— Seep —la botella estaba casi a la mitad —él ya quiere a otra persona y eso está bien porque de ese modo ya no incomoda a Sakura, y eso es una ventaja. Sería muy fastidioso tener que perder mi otro brazo por ella.

Kakashi abrió sus ojos, eso sí que era demasiada información. No era un tonto, así que captó el tono de voz que usó y las intenciones ocultas que Sasuke había maquinado involuntariamente.

— Dime —tendría que sacarle más detalles — ¿serías capaz de perder tu otro brazo por Sakura?

—Claro — respondió con naturalidad, para estar borracho Sasuke sí sabía lo que decía, o algo así.

— Debes saber que muchos hombres están detrás de ella, parecen perros hambrientos.

— Lo sé.

— ¿Has hecho algo al respecto?

— No, en realidad no.

— ¿Y qué esperas?

— Ella —ahora quedaba poco más de un cuarto de botella —de todos modos es mía, qué necesidad hay.

— Uhm, yo no diría eso — Kakashi era experto en meter y sembrar dudas si se lo proponía —la he visto bastante animada con la idea de irse a Sunagakure.

— ¿Qué? —todo el cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó ante aquella declaración.

— Oh sí — fingió lamentación, la verdad es que estaba exagerando las cosas, debía ser un poco dramático esta vez — Gaara y ella han tenido acercamientos — eso sí no era mentira — puede que ella se vaya allá para impartir cátedras a los médicos ninja.

— Eso es imposible, no irá a ninguna parte.

— Si ella lo decide no puedo hacer nada.

— Eres el Hokage.

— Ciertamente lo soy, pero eso no significa que le prohíba algo.

Sasuke terminó con la jodida botella y la aventó, causando que el sonido de ésta al caer se hiciera presente.

—Es suficiente Kakashi.

Sus ojos negros ahora estaban pintados de rojo, esa no podía ser una buena señal después de todo.

— ¡Vamos Sasuke! —dijo nervioso —sé hombre y admite que Sakura te gusta.

Mentiría al decir que no estaba nervioso, no es que no pudiera hacerle frente a los grandes poderes visuales de Sasuke, la cuestión es el lugar en donde estaban y las circunstancias.

— No, ella no me gusta —siseó.

— ¿En serio? — un poco de sarcasmo sumado con incredulidad.

— No.

— Bueno en ese caso en un par de días ella se habría ido lejos muy lejos…

— ¡Joder! Ella no me gusta, ella es mía. ¡Sólo mía! ¿Tan difícil es entenderlo?

— ¿Es tuya? Vaya, ¿por qué lo dices?

—Por qué me pertenece, así de sencillo. Y cualquier hombre que se atreva a tocarla morirá en el intento.

—Eso es tan cursi, Sasuke —rodó los ojos —pero estoy seguro que a ella no le gustara saber que eres suya.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó curioso, confirmando que en efecto sí seguía borracho.

— Porque ella no es una pertenencia, es una mujer. ¿Sabes? Les molesta eso, deberías ser más sutil.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Quieres que le lleve un ramo de rosas? No gracias.

— No sería tan mala idea — sonrió con complicidad.

— No me jodas Kakashi, no haré eso.

— Bien, pues entonces prepárate para las consecuencias.

 **x x x**

Sasuke estaba ahí, casi impávido en su oficina. Ya era una costumbre que lo fuera a visitar sólo para dedicarle miradas asesinas y culpándolo. Ya que desde su perspectiva si él no hubiera estado borracho él — Kakashi —nunca se hubiese enterado de su ligera obsesión por su ex-compañera de equipo.

Debía hacer algo, no podía permitir que ella se fuera así como así. Pero tampoco se vería tan urgido como para llevarle un ramo de rosas, simplemente no era su estilo. Así de fácil.

Kakashi seguía hojeando algunos documentos y de vez en vez observaba como Sasuke caminaba entre su oficina, como animalito asustado — si es que le permitían describir la situación — ya llevaba ahí poco más de veinte minutos después de que Sasuke "supuestamente" lo culpó de sus líos mentales.

— ¡Vamos! No puede ser tan malo, ella se irá dentro de unas horas— bromeó. Sí, hasta Kakashi tiene su lado divertido de vez en cuando.

— Unas horas — rechinó los dientes — ¡Y qué quieres que haga, ah! ¿Qué me quede cruzado de brazos para ver cómo se va con ese tipo ojos panda?

— Más respeto, él es el kazakage Sasuke — ahogó una sonora risa. "Ojos panda" ese apodo no se le hubiera ocurrido ni en mil años.

— Me importa una reverenda mierda si es el mismísimo señor feudal.

— En serio eres increíble. No has hecho absolutamente nada por ella, es más, la has ignorado como si tuviera una enfermedad rara. ¿Qué pretendes con eso? ¿Acercarla? Deja te informo que eso no funciona ni aquí ni en los libros Icha-Icha.

— ¡Tú y tus malditos libros! Literatura de mierda que no me sirvió para nada.

Sí señores, Sasuke terminó leyendo esos libros en un intento desesperado por saber cómo funcionaba el cerebro de las mujeres. En realidad estaba mintiendo, si le sirvieron algunas cosas en especial… las partes pervertidas. Pero vamos, es Sasuke Uchiha, antes muerto que admitir eso.

— Sí, lo que digas —rodó los ojos aburrido —¿Entonces?

—Entonces ¿qué?

— ¿Qué demonios haces en _mi_ oficina?

— Yo…— comenzaba a quedarse sin palabras. Ciertamente, ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí? Lo único era hacer un drama por nada.

— Vamos, lárgate de aquí. Finalmente yo estaré muy bien, gracias por preocuparte, pero allá hay una chica que se va ir. Sabrá Dios por cuánto.

 **x x x**

Estaba ansioso, jamás lo habían corrido de una oficina de ese modo.

Su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas y seguía sin encontrar una explicación. No podía ser cursi y decir que si Sakura se iba lo perdería todo porque la realidad es que las cosas _no_ eran tan drásticas. _Sólo un poco, quizá._

Sin embargo ese no era el caso. Ya había visto la caravana de ninjas de Sunagakure merodeando por la aldea y por lo que sabía Shikamaru estaba paseando con Temari. Nadie a ciencia cierta sabía que eran, si novios, amantes o súper amigos. Lo que sí es que todo era más claro que el agua.

Gaara estaba ahí, lo cual acertaba con toda las ideas locas que Kakashi le había metido desde aquél día en la despedida de soltero de Naruto.

 _Sakura sí se iba ir._

No podía permitir eso, tenía que hacer algo. Lo que fuera. Mas no quería verse como un desesperado romántico, no era su estilo. Empero las circunstancias se le estaban saliendo de cualquier control, intentó hablar con ella en algunas ocasiones mas el resultado fue siempre el mismo: él huyendo de ella dedicándole miradas de asco y ella, a su vez bajando la mirada y alejándose.

No, Sasuke _no_ hacía eso a propósito, es que simplemente _no_ sabe cómo acercarse a la gente.

Y todos esos intentos fallidos por acercarse a ella terminaron por alejarlos más y más, a tal punto de que le daba vergüenza verla. Sí, vergüenza. Ni siquiera se atrevía a decirle los buenos días ni un simple "¿cómo estás?".

Se sentó en una banca, ni siquiera se fijó qué banca era.

El día estaba extrañamente soleado, las personas seguían caminando y bromeando, como si fuera un día normal. Para él no era así.

Cuando tocó la banca sintió un recesión de sus memorias. Hasta que ahí estaba, en una noche oscura —un día opuesto a lo que era la realidad — dándole la espalda a cierta pelirrosa quién le suplicaba quedarse. Sus lágrimas eran obvias y él — con su gran corazón —simplemente le dijo "gracias" para así marcharse. Dejandola con una herida profunda y una culpabilidad enorme por no haberlo detenido a tiempo.

 _Si la hubiera escuchado en esa ocasión él no habría matado a su hermano…_

 _Si la hubiera escuchado en esa ocasión no se hubiese corrompido como lo hizo…_

 _Si la hubiera escuchado… quizá, quizá las cosas hubiesen sido tan diferentes…_

Pero ya no era el tiempo de las lamentaciones. Movió su trasero y salió de ahí, no le hacía bien recordar su pasado y lo que pudo haber cambiado.

Caminaba con paso lento pero firme, hasta que la vio de lejos.

Tan sonriente y resplandeciente como ella siempre era. Dando pequeños saltitos para evitar algunos charcos —una acción bastante infantil pero acción que él adoraba — y moviendo su ahora larga cabellera.

Era hermosa… quizá no la mujer más bella del planeta pero para él significaba todo. ¡No podía dejarla ir!

La alcanzó, y todo hubiese sido perfecto de no haber estado Gaara ahí. ¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí para empezar?

No lo supo, lo que sí es que retrocedió algunos pasos y los vio marcharse.

Su rostro enrojeció por la ira, así que recordó los consejos de Kakashi.

" _¿Por qué no le llevas flores?"_

Sí, medidas desesperadas requieren acciones de igual magnitud.

No lo pensó ni dos veces y abrió de golpe la puerta de la Floristería Yamanaka.

Ino estaba ahí, aburrida y recargada sobre el escritorio del negocio de flores. Desde que su padre había muerto ella había decidido ayudar con la administración y venta de los artículos Yamanaka. El día era normal, muy habitual para su gusto. Sai todavía no llegaba de una misión y eso hacía más desesperante la espera. Ya quería verlo — aunque ninguno de los dos estaban en una relación formal —y entregarle un regalo que ella misma elaboró.

Su sorpresa fue enorme en cuanto vio a Sasuke ingresar a zancadas. El Sharingan ardiendo en esos ojos y su cuerpo tenso.

Tuvo miedo de que las flores se marchitaran y es que entre los Yamanaka existía la teoría de que las flores en verdad pueden sentir las auras y si es muy buena el aura pues florecerán, en cambio si es oscura pues….

 _Se marchitarán._

— ¡Sasuke! —saludó nerviosa, ¿cómo es que estuvo enamorada de él? Sí, era guapo pero ahora entendía que en definitiva _no_ era su tipo.

— Dame esto — enseñó unas flores blancas que estaban amarradas en forma de corona.

Ino parpadeó un par de veces, desencajada en primer lugar por su presencia y en segundo por la elección.

—Sasuke, esas flores…

— ¡Dámelas! —gritó y colocó algunas monedas sobre el escritorio.

Ciertamente pagó de más pero Ino ya no tuvo tiempo de regresarle el tiempo ni mucho menos advertirle para que se usaran esas flores.

— Sasuke… — dijo sin que él la escuchara ya que estaba demasiado lejos—esas flores son las que se usan en los funerales.

 **x x x**

Ni siquiera se fijaba por donde caminaba. Simplemente vio las flores y le pareció la mejor opción. Blancas y en forma de corona, ¿no eran adorables?

Su prioridad entonces era encontrar a Sakura antes de que se fuera, debía evitar eso a toda costa. Ya se había humillado lo suficiente al comprar flores. Su situación — a ojos de los demás — era cómica pero para él era lo más vergonzoso de toda su vida.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta en el momento en que se tropezó con un gato.

¡Un gato, dios!

El felino maulló y estuvo a punto de atacarlo, pero eso no fue lo peor del asunto.

¡Las flores!

Las flores habían caído sobre el regazo de una mujer, no supo quién y no le interesó, así que tomó las pocas flores que todavía estaban a su vista y salió corriendo a toda velocidad. El gato quedó erizado por la acción y lo siguió.

Lo último que sintió la chica fue una ráfaga de aire. Parpadeó sorprendida sin saber que era más asombroso, el hecho de que Sasuke Uchiha tuviera flores y hubiera tropezado con un felino o que estuviera corriendo como loco.

Ladeó la cabeza en busca de respuestas, ella era analítica en ese aspecto.

— Dudo mucho qué te las haya dado —dijo una voz a su lado —sería muy problemático para Sasuke, ¿no crees Temari?

Ella asintió.

— A todo esto — frunció el ceño — ¿Por qué Sasuke me daría flores para funeral?

Shikamaru alzó los hombros.

—Por qué es un emo.

 **x x x**

El gato no se había ido, ¡joder! Su día iba de mal en peor. Desearía haber traído su katana y sacarla y quebrar todo a diestra y siniestra.

Empezando por ese molesto gato que no paraba de perseguirlo.

Para colmo de sus males el felino —un gato bebé color blanco con negro — le seguía el paso a una velocidad impresionante.

¡Y la vio!

Después de todo —quien quiera que lo cuidara —no había sido tan cruel.

Sakura estaba en la puerta de la aldea, como buscando algo en su mochila de viaje. Fue entonces que escuchó un grito que la asustó y la hizo ponerse en alerta.

Gaara agudizó sus sentidos, de igual manera.

— ¡Sakura!

Si sus memorias no le fallaban esa era…

 _La voz de Sasuke…_

Después de eso se escuchó un maullido, o mejor dicho uno bastante agudo.

Parpadeó de la impresión. Ahí estaba, frente a ella. La imagen era tan surreal que creyó estar inmersa en uno de esos sueños que solía tener últimamente.

Sasuke estaba despeinado y luchando contra un felino, sus intenciones no eran las de hacerle daño, no malentiendan. Simplemente el gato lo estaba interrumpiendo.

Abrió la boca para comenzar a decir algo. Preguntarle —por ejemplo — qué demonios hacía él ahí.

Su vista fue a parar al piso en donde pequeños pétalos de flores estaban casi destruidas, entre la pelea del gato y Sasuke.

Fue entonces que ató cabos.

—¡Sasuke! Lo siento mucho, no sabía que…

— ¿Qué demonios Sakura? —dijo enojado

— ¡Oye! —llevó sus manos a la cadera —no sabía que tendrías un mal humor, yo solo quise ayudar. Sé que debe ser difícil llevarle flores a tu familia, después de todo no es como si tú fueras esa clase de persona.

—¿Qué?

Tanto el gato como Sasuke calmaron su ridícula pelea.

—Sí, eso —señaló Sakura —lamento mucho que Mikko haya provocado todo esto.

—¿Mikko? —preguntó desconcertado.

— Mikko es un gato que suele rondar mi casa, así lo nombre.

Apretó sus puños, muy, muy fuerte.

—Estás queriéndome decir que… ¡qué esta bestia es tuya!

— Ehm, sí — alzó sus hombros.

Sasuke quería que la tierra se lo tragara. ¿Por qué a él?

—Si gustas antes de que me vaya puedo ir con Ino para comprar más flores para poner en las lápidas.

— ¿Qué? —ya estaba empezando a sentir un tic en su ojo derecho.

— Sí, eso —volvió a señalar —son flores blancas, de fu-ne-ral —silabeó.

— ¡Qué demonios! ¡Maldita seas Ino! —gritó.

Bien, la regó varias veces. Comprar flores para Sakura que en realidad eran de funeral y en segundo lugar "pelear" contra su supuesto gato. Vaya manera de pedirle que se quedara.

— Bueno —dijo —en ese caso…

— ¡Quédate! — Suplicó ya al punto del desespero —¿acaso te vas ir con este imbécil?

Gaara, quién hasta entonces había tenido nula participación frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué hablas Sasuke?

— Es obvio —explicó —ustedes se van ir a Sunagakure y …

— Oye… — Sakura sonrió de lado —¿crees que yo me iría ahí? Claro que no, yo sólo vine…

— ¿A qué? —se acercó a ella.

—Es lógico —dijo con tranquilidad Gaara —ella se vino a despedir de mí porque todo este tiempo me estaba dando consejos para estar con Matsuri.

Parpadeó un par de veces…

Una…

Dos…

¡Ya no podía soportarlo!

 **x x x**

A lo lejos, Kakashi revisaba sus papeles, divagando en sus pensamientos deseó no haber mentido mucho. Nada más poquito. Si Sasuke se enteraba…

— ¡Kakashi! ¡Eres hombre muerto!

* * *

 **N/A** ¡Vamos! Aquí un one-shot bastante ligero — a mí gusto — espero les agrade.

Denle Like a Tamahara-chan mi página en facebook donde suelo publicar novedades y adelantos de nuevos proyectos. Si les gustó manifiestensen con un review

See ya!


End file.
